Un día con Yoh
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Mi primer fanfic de esta categoría. Yoh se hace el enfermo para irse a reunir con un grupo secreto de amigos, ¿que harán? vean lo que hace el joven shaman cuando su prometida no lo ve


Disclaimers: Shaman King no me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para mi fanfic, que es por mero entretenimiento mío y suyo

Un día con Yoh

Era un nuevo día en la Hostería Funbari, un cálido día de viernes por la mañana. A estas alturas, la pareja de prometidos que vivían y dirigían la Hostería, Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama, ya deberían estar vestidos y listos para ir a la escuela, pero este no era el caso, pues el joven shaman seguía en la cama, aparentemente enfermo.

-Me siento mal-declaró el heredero de los Asakura con tono lastimero. Su prometida, Anna, torció la boca mientras revisaba el termómetro.

-No tienes temperatura-declaró la rubia, dejando en claro su escepticismo. Ya debían ponerse camino a la escuela, y mientras la itako ya estaba lista para clases, el amante de la música ni se había levantado de la cama.

-No es temperatura, Anita, me duele el estómago, debió ser algo que cené-declaró el castaño con expresión triste. Anna lo miró con puñales por ojos.

-Te recuerdo que yo cociné anoche-declaró la chica, haciendo que el chico sudara frío.

-Si, bueno… recuerda que comí tanto, tal vez tanta comida me cayó pesada-explicó el shaman, rogando que su temperamental prometida le creyera. Finalmente, la rubia suspiró pesadamente.

-Esta bien, les diré a los maestros que hoy no pudiste ir por enfermedad-decidió la rubia-Tamao-dijo, llamando a la pelirosa. Un segundo después, Tamao apareció en la puerta, también lista para la escuela.

-¿Si, señorita Anna?-preguntó la okami.

-Yoh se siente mal, y con Fausto, Eliza y Ryu fuera por negocios del hostal, te quedarás a cuidar de él-explicó, o mejor dicho ordenó, la rubia-principalmente porque no quiero dejarlo solo, no después del tiradero que hizo la última vez que lo dejamos solo-agregó.

Ante lo dicho por Anna, Tamao no pudo más que reír nerviosamente, pues a diferencia de su superiora ella si era consciente de que el tiradero de se debía a lo que su amor secreto hacía cada que se quedaba solo, o solo con ella, en casa. Aunque la verdad debía admitir que el joven Yoh se había lucido la última vez que lo habían dejado solo, pues había aprovechado dos cosas: que estaría solo toda la tarde, y que Ryu no era precisamente la estrella más brillante del firmamento, pues aparentemente el de la espada de madera era lo bastante despistado para no notar que por todo un día no llevó su tarjeta de crédito consigo, y encima que "alguien" (y por "alguien" ella hablaba del joven Yoh) la había usado para contratar los servicios de una stripper. Y al juzgar por el tiradero en la cocina, el joven Yoh y su acompañante enserio se habían divertido.

Pues justo como Anna había decidido, mientras ella iba a clases, Yoh se quedaría en cama mientras Tamao lo cuidaba, y precisamente la pelirrubia ya se ponía en camino junto a su amigo de baja estatura, Manta, siendo despedidos por la pelirrosa. Lo que ni Anna ni Manta sospechaban era que, a petición de Yoh, eran seguidos desde una distancia prudencial por Amidamaru. Una vez que la pareja de rubios se hubiese alejado lo suficiente, la okami regresó a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación del shaman.

-Listo, joven Yoh, ya se fueron y Amidamaru los sigue-avisó la pelirrosa. El fan de Soul Bob suspiró antes de soltar una de sus típicas risitas, antes de levantarse de la cama.

-Creí que Anna nunca se iría-declaró Yoh con su típico buen humor mientras se desperezaba.

Tamao no pudo más que sonreír divertida. Ella sabía desde hacía meses que Yoh, siempre que podía se hacía el enfermo para faltar a clases. Si bien no aprobaba del todo que Yoh hiciera eso, admitía que el castaño era cuidadoso al no hacerlo con demasiada frecuencia para que Anna no sospechara, además de pedirle a Amidamaru que siguiera a su prometida en caso de que ella decidiera volver a casa. Volvió a la realidad al notar algo en el bóxer del Asakura, que la hizo sonrojarse.

-Joven Yoh-le llamó la atención al castaño, antes de señalarle su entrepierna. Yoh soltó otra risita.

-Veo que no fui el único que se levanto-declaró el chico, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa pícara a Tamao-¿te importaría encargarte?-le preguntó.

La chica se sonrojó más al tiempo que asentía. Vio como el castaño se sentaba en el borde de la cama, separando las piernas, y le asentía con la cabeza dándole permiso de proseguir. La okami se arrodilló entre las piernas del Heredero de los Asakura, tomó el elástico del bóxer y empezó a jalar de el, quitándoselo poco a poco, liberando el miembro del chico; lo pasó por un pie, luego por el otro, y luego tiró lejos el bóxer, dejando a Yoh en bata y nada más. Sintiendo su respiración agitarse, y con el bóxer fuera del juego, la pelirrosa se concentró en el nada despreciable miembro del castaño, completamente limpio, sin vello y circuncidado. Finalmente el antojo sobrevino y la pelirrosa se metió el falo de golpe a la boca, sacándole un profundo gemido al chico.

Yoh soltaba gemidos fuertes cada que sentía su punta tocar la garganta de Tamao, disfrutando de la habilidad que la pelirrosa había ganado con los meses, e instintivamente se abrió la yukata, dejando expuesto su cuerpo bien cuidado. Soltó un gemido grave al sentir a la okami sacarse su falo de la boca y darle lametones que iban de la base hasta la punta. Era algo que adoraba de Tamao, que en los pocos meses que llevaban haciendo eso, la chica había ganado una tremenda habilidad. Finalmente, sintió que llegaba al límite, y no dudo en hacérselo saber a la chica.

-Tamao… me vengo…-decía Yoh entre pesados jadeos.

La chica no perdió tiempo, rápidamente volvió a meterse el pene del castaño a la boca, hasta la garganta, y le dio una fuerte succionada, que fue lo último que Yoh necesitó. Soltando un fuerte gemido, el shaman disparó cinco disparos de leche caliente directo a la boca de la okami, antes de desplomarse en la cama, jadeando fuertemente por la excitación, mientras la pelirrosa se tragaba la leche del chico al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Iré a prepararle un desayuno, mientras usted arréglese, joven Yoh-pidió la okami antes de salir de la habitación.

Una vez su respiración se hubiese normalizado, el shaman se levanto, se termino de quitar la yukata, se puso una toalla al hombro y se fue a bañar, descuidado del hecho de que se paseaba por la casa en su traje de cumpleaños. Llegó al balneario, se dio un relajante baño en las termas, regresó a su cuarto y se dispuso a prepararse. Revisó sus cajones de ropa, sacando lo que el llamaba su "atuendo matador": una camisa roja, y unos jeans ajustados. Observó meditativamente el par de bóxers ajustados que había sacado de su cajón de ropa interior, antes de encogerse de hombros y regresarlos al cajón. Para lo que haría hoy no necesitaba llevar ropa interior. Se vistió, se puso algunos accesorios, su fiel collar de garras, sus aún más fieles audífonos, una cadenita de oro y un pendiente del mismo metal. A Yoh todavía le sorprendía que nadie pareciera notar su oreja perforada. Lo atribuía a su fleco.

Una vez arreglado, bajo a la cocina, y comió a plato lleno el delicioso desayuno que Tamao había hecho para él. Mientras comía, no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, pues le pasó por la cabeza cuanto le enojaría a Anna descubrir que no solo había mentido sobre su dolor de estómago, sino que encima había culpado a su comida de su falso malestar. Terminó su desayuno, y se dirigió a la puerta donde Tamao lo esperaba.

-¿A qué hora regresará, joven Yoh?-preguntó la pelirrosa. El joven miró el reloj en la pared. Eran apenas las ocho.

-Anna no volverá a casa hasta las tres, así que tal vez para las dos vuelvo a casa-consideró el joven Asakura-pero antes de irme-agregó, mirando a Tamao con una sonrisa galante que rara vez mostraba, antes de tomar a la okami de la cintura, atraerla hacia él y darle un tremendo beso.

La pelirrosa agarró la nuca del castaño, profundizando el beso empezando una candente pelea de lenguas. Finalmente el oxigeno se hizo necesario, y ambos jóvenes se separaron jadeando excitados. Yoh se calzó sus sandalias, se despidió de Tamao con la mano y salió a la calle. Si, Yoh planeaba volver para las dos, quería tener suficiente tiempo para agradecerle a Tamao de la forma correcta por ayudarle con sus fugas de Anna.

Camino por un par de minutos hasta que llegó a una casa que muchos consideraban abandonada, pero Yoh sabía que no era el caso, solo era que su dueño no era de salir en el día. Yoh tocó la puerta, y la persona que le abrió era la viva definición de un neohippie: de 20 años, piel morena, ojos marrones, rastas, musculosa blanca, pantalones holgados y e iba descalzo, dando a entender que usaba sandalias. Al ver al chico en la puerta, el sujeto sonrió antes de saludarlo.

-¿Qué onda ese Yoh? Llevabas un rato sin aparecerte-dijo el mayor, invitando a pasar al shaman al interior de la casa. Yoh se sacó las sandalias y se adentró en la casa.

-Ya sabes que no me es tan fácil, Katsuya-recordó el shaman a su amigo, caminando por el pasillo del recibidor.

-Ah, si, tu noviecita la ruda-dijo el hombre antes de soltar una risilla divertida.

-Sabes que quiero a Anna, pero muy rara vez me atiende, y cuando lo hace solo me hace chaquetas-rebatió el castaño. Katsuya soltó otra risa.

Yoh había conocido a Katsuya en una vez que había solo, sin siquiera compañía de Amidamaru, a una tienda de discos, y había simpatizado con el neohippie luego de ver que a ambos les gustaba la música de Soul Bob. Tras algunas reuniones, en las cuales se dedicaban a hablar un poco sobre los éxitos del músico, Katsuya se decidió a darle a Yoh de probar de la marihuana y tras algunas otras se decidió a invitarlo a su comuna de neohippies.

Yoh había aceptado, pero naturalmente no podía ir tan seguido como quisiera, dado que no podía permitir que Anna descubriera que se juntaba con "vagos inútiles" como la itako se refería a las personas como Katsuya y el resto de la comuna. Además, la rubia enfurecería si descubría el tipo de cosas que hacía cada que se juntaba con ellos.

Entró a la sala de la casa, y lo que encontró no le sorprendió ni un poco: eran un grupo de jóvenes, 9 chicas y 5 chicos, de 17 a 24 años, algunos escuchando música de Soul Bob o similares, otros fumando marihuana y otros besándose y acariciándose con pasión, con apariencia de que estaban por llegar a mayores. Yoh tomó uno de los porros de marihuana, lo prendió y le dio una gran calada, sintiendo como el humo de marihuana llenaba sus pulmones. Una de las chicas, de al parecer unos 21 años, de pelo negro recogido en dos cebollitas, ojos ámbar y piel pálida, lo miró y se le acercó.

-Hola, Yoh-le dijo la chica con un toque travieso, antes de darle un beso en la boca, que el shaman aprovechó para pasarle un poco del humo de marihuana. La chica se separó riendo un poco.

-Es un gusto verte Maiko-le dijo el castaño con sonrisa galante.

-Si buscas a Miko y Hiromi, están en el sofá-le dijo la chica antes de volver a sentarse con el grupo que andaba escuchando música. En el grupo destacaban tres chicas a las que se les notaba distintos estados de embarazo.

Yoh sonrió con algo de ironía. Era uno de los precios de que en la comuna practicaban el amor libre, sobre todo si las chicas no procuraban cuidarse. Otra cosa era que como las tres chicas habían quedado embarazadas tras participar en orgías, era básicamente imposible saber quien era el padre; el propio Yoh no sabía decir s alguno de esos niños era suyo.

Finalmente se acercó al sillón, donde una muchacha de 19 años, de piel clara, pelo castaño y ojos marrones, y una de 22, pelirroja de ojos verdes y piel pálida, se encontraban sentadas. La mayor de las chicas tenía una enorme panza, delatando sus nueve meses de embarazo.

-Hola, Miko, Hiromi-dijo, dándoles un beso a ambas.

-Hola, Yoh-dijo la castaña, Hiromi, mientras lo invitaba a sentarse con ellas, o mejor dicho entre ellas.

-Nos tenías preocupadas a las dos-declaró la pelirroja, Miko, mientras empezaba a pasar sus manos traviesas por el torso desnudo del castaño.

-Ya saben que no me puedo dar el lujo de venir muy seguido, chiquitas-recordó el chico.

Sin más, abrazó a Miko por los hombros, se acercó a su rostro y empezó a besarla con pasión, mientras Hiromi, repartía besos y lametones por su cuello, mientras iba bajando hacia su pecho, donde se entretuvo con sus pezones, mientras Yoh le agarraba una teta.

Mientras Yoh y Miko tenían una lucha de lenguas, durante la cual el castaño le colaba una mano bajo la blusa de la pelirroja y acariciaba una de sus tetas cargadas de leche, Hiromi, aun deleitándose con el pezón del shaman, le abrió la bragueta, y empezó a bajarle el pantalón, e Yoh en respuesta levantó un poco las piernas para facilitárselo. Una vez que hubo liberado el pene del Heredero Asakura, Hiromi dejó de jugar con su pezón y se agachó para practicarle sexo oral. Yoh aprovechó que Hiromi estaba entretenida con su miembro para acariciar con su mano ahora libre la gran barriga de Miko. No pudo evitar sonreír

De las cuatro chicas de la comuna que estaban embarazadas, Miko era la única con la que Yoh estaba totalmente seguro que el bebé era suyo. Mientras que las otras se habían embarazado en orgías, Miko en persona le pidió que se la cogiera sin condón, y fue de esa tirada que la pelirroja había quedado embarazada. Era un trato que el había acordado con Miko y Hiromi, en el cual el aceptaba embarazarlas a las dos.

-Yoh, Miko está a punto de tener a su bebé, creo que es justo que ya me metas al mío-le dijo Hiromi con tono seductor, una vez que hubiera desatendido el pene del castaño.

-¿Pues a qué esperas, mi amor?-contestó el shaman, antes de volver a besar a la chica embarazada.

Hiromi no se hizo de rogar, se sacó la tanga, se sentó en el regazo del Asakura y de un brinco se empaló toda su verga en su vagina, haciendo al chico gritar dentro del beso de lengua que se daba con la pelirroja. Una vez empalada, la pelicastaña empezó un vaivén de mete-saca intenso, sacándole gemidos fuertes al chico.

-¿Quieres también un poco de leche, mi rey?-ofreció Miko mientras se levantaba la blusa, dejando sus tetas al descubierto. Casi sin pensarlo, Yoh tomó una, acercó su boca abierta, la apretó y dejó que la leche materna chorreara hacia su boca, antes de terminar de acercar su boca y mamar como un bebé.

El trío se iba calentando cada vez más, mientras Miko le daba de comer a Yoh, y Hiromi engullía su verga con su útero, el joven shaman usaba sus manos, ahora libres, para acariciarle a Miko su teta libre, y estrujarle las nalgas a Hiromi. Con Miko, Yoh alternaba entre chuparle la teta y acariciarle el pezón con la punta de la lengua. Conforme pasaba el momento, las embestidas se iban haciendo más seguidas, rápidas y profundas. Los gemidos se volvieron gritos conforme Yoh notaba que no le faltaba mucho para acabar.

-Ohhh, Hiromi… oh, mi Dios ohhh… oh, Hiromi aaah aaaah-gemía el shaman, empezando a soltar gritos de excitación.

-Eso mi amor, vente, dame un hijo-dijo la pelicastaña excitada, yendo más y más rápido. Yoh soltó un fuerte grito al tiempo que se venía. Cuando acabaron, el estaba con la respiración agitada, y una enorme sonrisa en la cara, mientras Hiromi, quien ya se había sacado la hombría del chico de la vagina, se sentaba a su lado, también agitada, llena y contenta.

-Creo que me toca ahora a mí tener mi dosis-dijo Miko excitada, mientras se levantaba y se echaba de espaldas en la alfombra.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Tan cerca de tener al bebé?-preguntó el castaño medio interesado, medio preocupado.

-Tu tranquilo, rey, solo concéntrate en cogerme-insistió la pelirroja.

La afirmación de la chica hizo que a Yoh se le volviera a parar de golpe. El chico solo sonrió antes de ponerse de pie, arrodillarse entre las piernas de la chica, tomarla de los tobillos y penetrarla de golpe, haciéndola gritar de éxtasis. Durante quince minutos, el Heredero Asakura penetró con fuerza casi de actor porno a la chica, quien no podía dejar de gritar excitada por el trato tan deliciosamente rudo que le proporcionaba el castaño, mientras sentía como la punta de su verga golpeaba la entrada de su útero, donde se encontraba el bebé de ambos. Finalmente, Yoh sentía que llegaba al límite, y no dudo en hacérselo saber a Miko.

-Miko… mi amor… estoy… aaah-decía el chico extasiado.

-Vente dentro de mi, mi rey, baña a nuestro hijo con la leche de su papá-suplicaba la chica. Eso fue todo lo que soportó el shaman, con un par de estocadas y un grito, se vino en el interior de la chica. Con algo de trabajo, Yoh salió del interior de Miko, y se dejó caer encima de la alfombra, respirando agitadamente y todavía más feliz.

Fue un quejido de Miko lo que llamó su atención y la de todos, y al levantar la vista vio que la pelirroja se llevaba una mano al vientre, mientras un fluido de leche y jugos vaginales fluía de su vagina. Miko soltó un grito, y eso animo a Maiko a acercarse a revisarla.

-No puedo creerlo, entró en labor-dijo la chica shockeada.

-¿En labor?-preguntó Yoh en igual estado.

-Significa que estás a punto de ser padre, mi Yoh-declaró Katsuya a su lado.

Casi de inmediato, Maiko empezó a gritar órdenes a diestra y siniestra, ordenándole a cada uno que pudiese ayudar que contribuyera en algo. Juntaron agua caliente, toallas, una manta, un par de pilas de libros, todo lo que según la pelinegra serían necesarios para ayudar en el parto. Por tres horas, la pelirroja estuvo gritando, y apretando la mano de Yoh para sobrellevar el dolor del parto, mientras el shaman se aguantaba la fuerza de los apretones, pues sabía que debía prestar apoyo a la chica que estaba dando a luz a su hijo.

-Que bueno que te la estabas cogiendo, mi Yoh, o seguro estaría grueso que ella estuviera dando a luz-bromeó el chico con rastas.

Finalmente, un llanto llenó la casa, y en menos de un par de minutos, después que Miko expulsara la placenta, Yoh estaba abrazando a Miko, agotada por el parto, mientras ella sostenía sonriente un bultito envuelto en una manta, ambos sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El niño parecía una copia exacta de su padre cuando éste era un bebé, pero cuando abrió los ojos mostró un par de esmeraldas, heredadas de su madre.

-Es perfecto-dijo Miko con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo llamaran?-quiso saber Maiko. Yoh y Miko se miraron el uno al otro, y finalmente respondieron al mismo tiempo:

-Mioh-.

-¿Mioh?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-Es una unión de nuestros nombres, como el pequeño es una unión de nosotros-explicó Yoh.

-Pues es mejor que pensemos en como le pondremos al nuestro-comentó Hiromi poniéndose al lado de Yoh. Éste solo soltó una risilla antes de besarlo en la boca.

-Y creo que cuando me recupere querré otro-terció Miko, dándole a Yoh una sensual lamida en el cuello.

-Los que quieras-declaró el shaman, antes de besarla también, mientras era felicitado por el resto de la comuna.

Tras poco más de una hora, Yoh estuvo disfrutando de la comuna, escuchando música, fumando marihuana, tirándose a Hiromi para asegurarse de embarazarla, viendo a Miko dándole de comer a Mioh y uniéndose a su hijo en la comida. Finalmente, dieron las dos, e Yoh tuvo que despedirse. Se despidió de saludo de los chicos y de beso de las chicas, siendo especialmente cariñoso con Maiko, Miko y Hiromi, y tierno con Mioh, prometiéndoles a la pelirroja y la pelicastaña que volvería lo más pronto posible.

Tras el mismo tiempo que le tomó llegar a casa de Katsuya llegó a la suya propia, pero le extrañó que al saludar nadie le respondía. Empezó a creer que Tamao habría salido cuando, al acercarse a la habitación de la pelirrosa, empezó a escuchar gemidos viniendo de esta. Asomó la vista, y casi se va de espaldas al ver a la okami masturbándose con un montón de fotos.

-Mmmm… joven Yoh…-gimió la okami-que bueno que estaba demasiado ocupado para notar a Conchi y Ponchi, que bueno que ellos pudieran tomar estas fotos para mi… joven Yoh, se ve tan sexy cogiéndose a la embarazada-decía la chica para si, sin dejar de masturbarse.

Yoh sonrió de medio lado, sin hacer ruido regresó a su habitación, tomó uno de los condones que tenía ahí y regresó al cuarto de Tamao. Una vez ahí vio que la chica ahora estaba de cara a la almohada y con el coño al aire, así que sin hacer ruido entró al cuarto, abrió el condón, se lo puso y con sumo cuidado se subió a la cama. Antes que Tamao supiera que estaba pasando, Yoh la tomó de las caderas y la penetró de golpe.

-Aaaah… joven Yoh-alcanzó a gemir la okami.

-Con que enviaste a Conchi y Ponchi a espiarme mientras estaba con mis amigos-no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, y Tamao lo sabía.

-Perdón, joven Yoh, yo no…-empezó a decir Tamao, pero se vio interrumpida cuando Yoh la penetró más profundo, haciéndola gemir.

-¿Te gusto verme en acción, Tammy?-preguntó divertido el castaño. La pelirrosa, entre gemidos, solo pudo asentir-bueno, es hora que tu participes en la acción-declaró el chico antes de empezar con el mete-saca.

Si algo le calentaba a Yoh, era oír a Tamao gemir excitada mientras la penetraba, una y otra vez. Levanto la pierna de la okami, y con eso llegó aún más adentro, haciéndola gritar de placer, mientras el se recreaba chupando una de sus tetas. Tamao por su parte no podía ser más feliz, dado que por la presencia de Anna, y que cada que se quedaba solo Yoh comúnmente se iba con sus amigos neohippies, pocas eran las veces que la tomaba, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre procuraba dejarla completamente satisfecha.

-Aaah… Tamao… me vengo-dijo por segunda vez en el día.

-Vengase dentro de mi, joven Yoh… márqueme de nuevo como suya-suplicó la chica entre gemidos. Finalmente Yoh se vino, llenando el condón con su semilla. Yoh salió del interior de Tamao, se sacó el condón y lo tiró al bote de basura. A Anna nunca se le ocurriría revisar el de Tamao.

Pasada una hora, Anna Kyoyama llegaba a su casa acompañada de Manta Oyamada, y tras saludar a Tamao se dirigieron al cuarto de Yoh, donde lo encontraron en su cama, vistiendo una camiseta blanca y shorts.

-Hola, Yoh, ¿cómo te encuentras?-preguntó el pequeño a su mejor amigo.

-Mucho mejor, Manta, solo necesité que Tamao me diera algo para el dolor-explicó el shaman.

-Te trajimos los deberes-explicó la itako, dejando caer los libros encima del estómago del chico, sacándole un gemido de dolor.

-Anita, que me sienta mejor no quiere decir que puedas hacer eso-declaró el chico adolorido.

La rubia solo lo ignoró antes de salir de la habitación, mientras Manta se quedaba para ayudar a Yoh con su tarea. Una vez fuera, Anna no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo: no era estúpida, sabía que Yoh había mandado a Amidamaru a seguirla, y eso le frustraba, pues le hacía pensar que el shaman sospechaba, y eso significaba no poderse ver con Ren Tao cada que lo hacía. La verdad no entendía como a Yoh podía bastarle con las pajas que ella le daba cada cierto tiempo, ya que a ella la enloquecía la idea de tener que esperar a su casamiento para tener sexo, que la llevaba a desahogar su libido con el chino. Solo esperaba que pronto pudiera estar con su amado Yoh, y si él alguna vez llegaba a enterarse de su aventura con el Heredero Tao, tuviera la nobleza de perdonarla…

Fin

Ojala les haya gustado esta fanfic que fue mi completo gusto escribir sobre un anime que me gusta mucho, la verdad me gusta mucho la idea de Yoh como un Don Juan, y espero que les guste.


End file.
